Heartless
by Metalixa
Summary: Lo que parecía ser el suicidio de la rubia de la familia Griffin, todo cambia cuando llega una pieza clave a la estación de Policía. Al mismo tiempo se revela un oscuro secreto, quizá uno cruel y sin corazón. OOC / AU / Fems.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos Los personajes son propiedad de la serie The 100_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Posiblemente OOC / Universe Alternative / FemS_

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Inspirado en un caso Random_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Capitulo 1_

 ** _De Velmonth a Griffin_**

* * *

 ** _Estación de Policía de Connecticut_**

 _(6 de Noviembre del 2020, 7:55 p.m.)_

—Detective Bass—

Llamó un oficial de mediana edad, portando su uniforme pulcro, tenía un gesto de confusión y un tanto escéptico. Parado en el marco de la puerta de aquella oficina

—Sí, dime— respondió una mujer rubia con sus anteojos de lectura, parada en su escritorio con las manos apoyadas en él, mirando los registros del caso asignado. Debido a su desesperación, su rostro reflejaba algo de cansancio, incluso tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta y varios rizos sueltos alrededor de su rostro, eso sin dejar de portar su traje formal. Cuando escuchó su nombre, levantó su mirada para prestarle atención

—La buscan— concluyo el oficial apretando la mandíbula

—¿Quién? — inquirió desconcertada, debido a sus días de ausencia no esperaba a nadie más, ni amigos ni mucho menos familia

—Una joven…— señaló del mismo modo, notando como la detective arrugaba su entrecejo de confusión — Dice que… resolvió el caso — añadió

—Oficial, tengo muchos casos ¿quiere ser más explícito? — respondió seriamente sin dejar de apoyarse con ambas manos sobre sus documentos

—Bueno, es que usted dijo que debíamos ser discretos y…

—¿Te refieres a "ese caso en especial"? — interrumpió al entender su insinuación desapartándose del escritorio para caminar hacia él, cambiando de expresión al instante al ver que el oficial solo asintió con la cabeza —¿Dónde está? — inquirió asomándose discretamente a través del costado del oficial

—Ella.., la chica de cabello negro de chaqueta de la Universidad de Yale— susurró permaneciendo de la misma posición

Los ojos grises de la detective Bass, buscaron la descripción entre sus compañeros que atendían a diferentes victimas en sus cubículos, afortunadamente no había muchas personas como acostumbraban, así que rápidamente la identificó ahí parada entre el personal, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta color vino con la insignia de la Universidad de Yale, junto con unos jeans ajustados que hacían juego, mirando ambos lados con una expresión de ansiedad por el sitio.

—Hazla pasar a la cámara de Gesell— susurró Bass separándose del maco de la puerta para recoger sus documentos, escuchó a sus espaldas _«Si, jefe »_ del oficial para ir por aquella joven y trasladarla al cuarto de interrogatorios

En cuestión de minutos, la detective Bass se reunió con su equipo de trabajo, avisándole sobre esta chica misteriosa. Se adentró hacia el pasillo interior donde podía ver al otro lado del espejo como es que esa chica era llevada a la cámara de Gesell sin ningún problema, tomando asiento enfrente de ese frió escritorio de aluminio, donde la única iluminación era un foco en medio del sitio, creando una atmósfera un tanto fría.

Poco después, Bass se adentró ahí abriendo la puerta de una forma tranquila, sin perturbar a la chica que se giró sobre su asiento para seguirla con la mirada, le regaló una sonrisa para apaciguar los posibles nervios. Carraspeo la detective parándose enfrente de ella y colocando su carpeta de investigación en el escritorio

—Hola, soy la detective Niylah Bass— se presentó estirando la mano ante la chica que rápidamente le respondió el apretón de manos —Y tú… ¿eres? —

—Ontari… me llamo… Ontari Walker — respondió con seguridad, mirando como la detective tomaba asiento delante de ella.

—Ontari— la llamó queriendo brindarle confianza —me dijo mi compañero que… decías haber tenido cierta información sobre el caso de… Los Velmonth, ¿es cierto? — indagó mirando de forma expectante

—No. Leí la noticia y los reporteros pero… no es por la razón que vengo— confesó tras un suspiro, esperando que la detective la entendiera — Es sobre lo que paso hace unos días… Yo…

—Disculpa por interrumpirte— intervino Bass un poco fastidiada al enterarse de su falsedad —Pero ahora tengo a la familia Velmonth esperando que encuentre al responsable y… no tengo que perder el tiempo en estos días. Lo siento pero… si quieres ayuda con otro…

—¡Escúchame! — alzó la voz Ontari sintiendo importante ante esa reacción de la detective —Necesito que me escuche por unos minutos, por favor, es importante—

—También este caso es importante— recalcó Bass seriamente y un poco atónita por ella —Mentirle a un policía es delito ¿sabías? — la reto esperando intimidarla

—E ignorar un asesinato… ¿Qué es eso para usted? — respondió seriamente Ontari, mostrando una mirada preocupada. Lo que provocó que la detective cambiara de expresión a una seria hacia una confundida ladeando su cabeza

—¿De que hablas? —

—¿Puede escucharme esta vez, por favor? — pidió esperando una posible respuesta afirmativa

Niylah Bass frunció sus labios mirándola de forma deductiva, porque no esperaba que alguien se presentara así de la nada alegando un asesinato. Lo decidió por unos segundos, se aflojó de hombros recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, afrontando nuevamente ese instinto profesional de tomar un caso

—Está bien— respondió incorporándose de nuevo hacia delante, entre lazando sus manos sobre su carpeta de documentos, poniendo toda su atención en Ontari — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — ofreció escuchándose un poco más amable que al principio

—Bien, detective yo…, como sabrá, tuve que mentir para que me escuchara porque la familia de mi amiga, difícilmente me dijeron que usted había estado detrás del caso— gesticulaba con las manos soltando con toda su seguridad, queriendo que la autoridad lo entendiera —Y venía a decirle que… todo fue una farsa—

—¿De qué caso hablas? — Inquirió Bass seriamente — Todo los días tengo casos nuevos, así que puedes decirme cual…

—El caso de Clarke…— interrumpió casi con dificultad mostrándose un poco exaltada. Carraspeo pasando una de sus manos por el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarse, mientras que la detective solo ladeaba su cabeza queriendo recordar —El caso de… Clarke Griffin— repitió recargándose en le respaldo de la silla al notar la confusión de la autoridad

—Ah, claro — reconoció haciendo memoria rápidamente — La joven que se suicidó ahorcándose en su propio departamento— señaló para después fruncir sus labios al saber esa fría noticia

—No, usted no entiende detective— musito Ontari cabizbaja con un sentimiento de indignación al escuchar de nuevo esa palabra: suicidio

—Ese caso me llegó… hace tres días— reafirmó mirando la expresión de la universitaria —La familia Griffin la identificó y el… veredicto final fue… suicidio— comentó tratando de apaciguar la angustia de aquella

—Pues no lo fue— corrigió Ontari levantando la mirada hacia ella mostrándose con seriedad, incorporándose hacia delante en escritorio —Clarke… no se suicidó. Ella no… tenía esa clase de pensamientos—

—Ontari, la familia no quiso seguir con la investigación y prefirieron que se cerrara el caso antes del funeral — sostuvo Bass arrugando el entrecejo — No puedo llevar la contraria. Y no puedes venir aquí alegando que se reabra el caso de ella — suspiró quitándose sus anteojos de ligera armazón

—Tiene que hacerlo, ella no se suicidó, la mataron ¿entiende? Fue asesinada a sangre fría— reafirmó de nuevo alzando su voz, debía controlarse pero esa impotencia que el oprimía cada vez más el pecho —Y… se quienes fueron— concluyó bajando la mirada metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

—Puedes meterte en problemas— alegó Bass mirándola expectante. No quería involucrarse en un caso que tenía la especificación contraria. Levantó una ceja al ver como Ontari había sacado su móvil y empezó a indagar en el —Solo quiero decirte que… pierdes tu…

—Fueron ellas— señaló Ontari sin importar interrumpir a la detective

Sostenía la pantalla en una fotografía de _Instagram._ Se mostraba a Clarke Griffin abrazada en grupo, a lado de dos chicas castañas. Sonriendo ante la cámara, junto con la ayuda del flash que alumbraba lo que parecía ser una fiesta como cualquier otra. Bass miró la fotografía sin ninguna sorpresa porque aquellos rostros ya los había visto antes, en el momento de su investigación superficial

—Es peligroso hacer ese tipo de acusaciones— alegó con seguridad, recordó que de pronto ella había faltado a ciertas investigaciones acerca del caso — Además es imposible lo que dices Ontari, ellas dos ya fueron interrogadas. — carraspeo con seriedad — Solo faltaste tú…

—Antes de que la familia Griffin cerrara el caso— añadió rápidamente y tragando en seco, mirando como la detective se recargaba de nuevo en su asiento — ¿Puedo contarle todas las cosas que hice al enterarme sobre lo que pasó con Clarke? — inquirió apretando su mandíbula —Si no puede reabrir el caso… al menos déjeme contarle lo mío—

Bass pasó una de sus manos por su mentón, soltando un suspiro en pensar si esto realmente valía la pena. Una familia cómoda como los Griffin, habían mandando a cerrar el caso porque no querían que su hija se exhibiera como una noticia amarillista, pero habían dejado muchas cosas inconclusas. Las investigaciones se hicieron en tres días, no tenían pruebas suficientes para continuar antes de que se cerrara el caso. Todo se había quedado esparcido como un rompecabezas.

Ahora tenía lo que parecía una pieza a medio armar, solo dependía en querer arriesgarse a tomar el valor de enfrentarlo. No era tan fácil como lo proponía la universitaria pero debía seguir su instinto profesional en el camino de los crimines cometidos en la cuidad.

—Ontari Walker... — musito con decisión —Si lo que dices es real, si llegas a comprobar lo que dices…— suspiró recobrando seguridad en sus intenciones —Puede que… de manera independiente indagué en el caso, y quizá… la familia Griffin responda de manera desconocida, ¿estas consiente de esto? — negoció entrelazando sus manos

—Está bien— respondió frunciendo sus labios, apretando su móvil con sus manos, sintiendo un poco de esperanza en que la detective se prestaría estar con ella y la escucharía por fin de estos días de locura por los que enfrentaba

—Bien— suspiró para recobrar energía ante lo que fuera confesar aquella universitaria. Así que saco una hoja en blanco escribiendo el nombre _Clarke Griffin_ seguido del número del caso para que después un oficial trajera esa carpeta de investigación.

Tras varios minutos, la detective Niylah Bass abrió la carpeta de investigación de la hija única de la familia Griffin. Revisando cada interrogación de los sospechosos y el inventario sobre la escena del crimen, acompañado por fotografías tipo polaroid con un clip encima de cada documento. Ontari solo desapartaba la mirada ante esa escena, se le hacía incómodo y difícilmente algo se le revolvía por dentro del estomago

—Bueno. ¿Por qué no comenzamos?— sugirió Niylah Bass con la carpeta de investigación abierta, mirando como Ontari asintió soltando un suspiró, animándose a hablar — Reafirmemos los hechos. El sábado 3 de noviembre a las ocho once de la mañana, se encontró a la joven de familia llamada Clarke Griffin, colgada del cuello con una soga amarrada en el balcón de sus escaleras, en su departamento— leía la detective en el archivo mientras Ontari fruncía sus ojos de indignación —¿Dónde…

—Yo la vi con vida un día antes. Y… jamás en mi vida voy a olvidarle— interrumpió con nostalgia apretando su mandíbula

—Empecemos…

* * *

 **Hola que tal F.F !**

 **Esta es mi primera historia sobre este fandom**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Comentarios, Reviews, Opciones. Son bien recibidos**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos Los personajes son propiedad de la serie The 100_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Posiblemente OOC / Universe Alternative / FemS_

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Inspirado en un caso Random_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Capitulo 2_

 ** _La Tercera Desconocida..._**

* * *

 ** _Estación de Policía de Connecticut_**

 _(6 de Noviembre del 2020, 8:30 p.m.)_

 _._

—Bien, bien… empecemos— susurró la detective Bass en el respaldo de su asiento animando Ontari

—Yo siempre presentí que Clarke no era feliz, pero no era un motivo para llegar a cometer suicidio— aseguró quitándose unos gramos de pesar —Era mi amiga pero… mi interés en ella se creció más cuando supe lo que paso…

Bass asintió con una seña para seguirla escuchando con atención, cada palabra que decía la analizaba por medio de sus gestos y al mismo tiempo esperando que encajara en relación a los hechos presentados anteriormente

Ontari aflojó de hombros animándose cada vez más en hablarlo, para soltarse durante tanto días de represión y así que empezó…

 _« Acababa de regresar de mi viaje de Londres por unas investigaciones sobre el mantenimiento de los edificios de Westminster. Llegué alrededor de las nueve de la mañana del viernes a mi departamento en Connecticut._

 _Yo al igual que Clarke, vivíamos cerca de la Universidad en los departamentos alrededor del campus._

 _Pero en fin, antes de adentrarme con mi equipaje, pude ver como Clarke salía de su casa, con su imagen impecable de siempre, junto con su carisma natural. Éramos vecinas cercanas puesto que su departamento estaba a unos cuantos del mío._

 _Recuerdo que al mirarla salir, la saludé con timidez. Ella se detuvo para mirarme de forma amable como los días_

 _—¡Vaya!, no sabía que ya habías regresado— me saludó caminando hacia a mi_

 _—Creí que no te importaría…— respondí frunciendo mis labios sin omitir mi sonrisa al momento en que se abalanzó seguido de abrazarme. Obviamente le respondí con ese cariño especial que le tenía y que hacia mi pecho palpitara demás_

 _—No digas tonterías—_

 _Iba decirle lo que me provocaba cuando me abrazaba de esa forma, ahora que lo pienso, debí hacerlo y no acobardarme como era costumbre. Solo recuerdo que entreabrí la boca para decirlo cuando nos interrumpieron_

 _—¡Clarke!.. »_

 _—_ Fue un llamado de…— intervino Bass mirando sus expedientes al escuchar la narración de Ontari —Lexa Woods — afirmó leyendo su declaración

—Si…— resopló arrugando su entrecejo, de solo de recordarlo le llegó la sensación de vacío en su estómago —Clarke no quería irse con Woods porque… habían peleado por una…

—Una aventura reciente por parte de ella. Lexa se disculpó por _Whatsapp_ a las siete de la mañana de ese viernes — añadió la detective reafirmando los hechos — Y pasó por Clarke a las nueve para almorzar juntas en la cafetería de la universidad—

—Oiga— resopló con cierta inconformidad ante esa declaración — Si hubiera visto a Clarke en ese momento, usted hubiera hecho lo que fuera por impedir que Lexa se la llevara— aseguró apretando sus manos en el móvil —No quería irse con ella, su rostro reflejaba de infelicidad—

—Me imagino, Ontari, me imagino— supuso ligeramente — Pero al final se fue con ella. Almorzaron juntas en esa cafetería, hasta el cocinero del sitio las vio juntas en una de las mesas de la terraza— miró su expediente — Eso ocurrió en la mañana del viernes 2 de noviembre, según mis registros… ¿Fue todo lo que viste ese día? — inquirió sobre sus anteojos

—Si…— respondió con seriedad junto con una voz poco áspera por tragar esa indignación, así que aflojó sus manos en el móvil.

—Bueno, entonces el viernes no fue ninguna relevancia, solo afirmas los hechos ocurridos de parte de Lexa Woods— comentó Bass mirando los documentos despreocupada —No creo que… haya algo fuera de lugar—

—Clarke… no era suicida— recalcó Ontari pasando sus manos por el puente de su nariz

—Dime algo Ontari…— pidió Bass incorporándose hacia adelante del escritorio —De verdad… ¿Tienes alguna prueba que indique tus posiciones o… solo estas buscando hacerle daño alguien más? — inquirió nuevamente con un presentimiento que tal vez, aquella universitaria, distorsionaba los hechos a fines de una posible reacción celosa ante una relación entre Griffin y Woods — Porque si es así…

—Todo comenzó cuando vi una fotografía de Lexa Woods— respondió Ontari molesta, captando rápidamente ese trasfondo que quería pintar Bass, así que soltó su preocupación —El viernes fue el último día que vi con vida a Clarke, y al día siguiente me enteré de su muerte por la misma fotografía que publicó Lexa Woods en su cuenta de _Instagram_ —

Bass estaba por intervenir en las reacciones de Walker, pero solo vio como ella volvió a ver su pantalla en su móvil, como si estuviera buscando algo en particular, hasta que lo encontró. Le mostró enseguida a la altura de su rostro una publicación de _Instagram_ perteneciente a una cuenta con el nombre de _LexaWoods._

—Ella lo publicó junto con ese estúpido mensaje de dos centavos, en un modo de despedida— añadió tajante Ontari mientras la detective veía con determinación la imagen

Aquella foto era muy pintoresca, porque se veía a Clarke mostrando una sonrisa suave entre sus labios, portando una chaqueta verde oscuro junto con una blusa blanca. Con un brazo rodeaba por la espalda a Lexa, que tenía un buzo de color azul marino con gran Y de color blanco, estaba parada de perfil, sonriendo como si disfrutara de ese momento mientras sostenía su móvil frente al espejo. Y a espaldas de Clarke, había una tercera chica. Una chica de cabello largo castaño oscuro, portando un suéter holgado blanco y de rayas delgadas de color azules. Aquella desconocida se veía muy sonriente ante el espejo, como si fuera una amiga más de esa pareja en particular, porque una de sus manos estaba entrelazada con la mano libre de Clarke, entre sus costados.

Esa foto tenia iluminación por flash porque tenía como fondo lo que sé interpretaba como una fiesta, se alcanzaba a ver que había un par de chicos bebiendo en el interior.

Y debajo de esa fotografía tenía el escrito:

 _"De haber sido que sería la última vez que te vería, te hubiera dicho cuanto de amaba"._

—Tal parece que Lexa… la amaba— recalcó Bass devolviéndole el móvil a su dueña, pero siendo escéptica

—No lo amaba— corrigió Ontari con seriedad sujetando su móvil —Busqué en _Facebook_ , en _Instagram_ , algo sobre lo sucedido con Clarke. Me importaba, indagué lo suficiente y créame que… en ningún momento se anunciaba que estuviera a punto de cometer esa estupidez del suicidio— comentó con nostalgia —Era una chica muy agradable ¿sabe?, tal vez yo… no era muy perteneciente a ese círculo de amigos pero… — suspiró bajando la mirada —Tenia señales que no era muy feliz, no era feliz y lo reflejaba cuando escribía en esas publicaciones—

—Y ¿que decían "esas" publicaciones? —

—Cosas como… que debía esforzarse, desgastes emocionales. A veces escribía poemas relacionados al desamor— comentó con seguridad, frunció sus labios —No se necesita ser una experta en la materia para saber que… debía estar relacionado con Lexa Woods— afirmó tajante — El último mensaje que leí de Clarke en su _Facebook_ , decía… _"Vamos a intentarlo… por última vez_ " — añadió tras un suspiró —Lo subió esa noche dese viernes, antes de esa fotografía…—

—Tenemos una lista de los sospechosos, Ontari. Te repito que hicimos lo que pudimos dentro del poco tiempo que la familia nos… otorgó— comentó Bass queriendo apaciguar los sentimientos de la universitaria, quizá ella estaba divagando con ciertas sospechas y no quería admitir lo que ya estaba hecho —Mira… todo indica de nuevo que…Clarke…

—¿Interrogaron a Echo Green? — intervino de nuevo alzando la mirada ante la detective

—Déjame ver…— resopló Bass mirando la carpeta de investigación y al mismo tiempo empezando a buscar los documentos pertenecientes de la susodicha en cuestión. Pero sinceramente ese nombre no se hacía conocido alguno, trataba de recordar a una chica con ese nombre pero era nulo — Green, Green…— susurró entre las declaraciones

—No aparece… ¿verdad? — respondió al ver como la detective no encontraba rápidamente el documento como lo fue con Woods

Niylah Bass solo frunció sus labios sintiendo impotencia al darse cuenta que esta vez Ontari tenía razón. El testimonio de una chica llamada _Echo Green_ no aparecía en el registro. Ni siquiera uno parecido, solo aparecían los principales, así que miró a Walker con una expresión atónita pero disimulada

—No…, no tengo registro de una chica llamada Echo Green— soltó con ligera resignación

—Supongo que tampoco sabe… como es ella, ¿cierto? — supuso con el móvil en sus manos

—En efecto…, desconozco la identidad de Echo Green — respondió mirando de nuevo sus documentos —¿Es relevante? —

—Es ella…— confesó Ontari con el móvil en sus manos

A la misma altura, mostrando la misma fotografía de la cuenta de _Instagram_ perteneciente a _LexaWoods._ Esa misma que mostraba a las tres chicas frente al espejo con una expresión agradable y feliz. Porque señaló que aquella chica castaña que tenía su mano entrelazada con Clarke a sus espaldas y portando un suéter holgado blanco de rayas azules, fue identificada como Echo Green

—Echo Green…— repitió la detective mirando con determinación la fotografía, algo impresionada con Walker — ¿Qué quieres decir… con esto? — inquirió arrugando su entrecejo

—Echo Green… no era amiga de Clarke— confesó apretando su mandíbula —Ni siquiera es estudiante de Yale. Clarke jamás me habló acerca de ella, jamás… — reafirmó con fuerza en su voz — ¿Y sabe porque… Echo es relevante? —

Niylah apretó su mandíbula mientras escuchaba esas suposiciones que poco a poco cobraban cierta cordura. Tenía los hechos declarados por medio de los sospechosos pero, Ontari le intentaba mostrar otros hechos, otras suposiciones. Quizá ella sabía un poco más que la policía ignoró en su momento y que incluso ella, Niylah Bass pasó desapercibido.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Ontari Walker, tuvo una naciente cuestión se debía seguir adelante con esas sospechas, así que solo omitió la pequeña parte en que dudaba de aquella.

—¿Qué es lo relevante en Echo Green ? — cuestionó con su mirada seria gris en la universitaria

—Que ella es… Diseñador Gráfico—

* * *

 **Hola que tal F.F !**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte.**

 **Como saben...**

 **Comentarios, Reviews, Opciones. Son bien recibidos**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3 Selfie

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos Los personajes son propiedad de la serie The 100_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Posiblemente OOC / Universe Alternative / FemS_

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Inspirado en un caso Random_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Capitulo 3_

 ** _Selfie..._**

* * *

 ** _Estación de Policía de Connecticut_**

 _(6 de Noviembre del 2020, 9:00 p.m.)_

 _._

—Eso es completamente… circunstancial— sentenció Bass con las manos en los registros sobre la carpeta.

Había escuchando claramente lo que Ontari reveló acerca de Echo Green. Ella no entraba en los sospechosos del caso. No podía intervenir en alguien que al parecer, solamente se tomó una _selfie_ con Clarke Griffin. Tenía la sensación que tal vez Ontari quería manipular sus paranoias o quizá los sentimientos retenidos por la rubia occisa.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? — soltó Ontari alzando la voz, sintiendo impotencia en ver que la detective no mostraba signos de intereses en ese detalle —¡Echo Green es diseñador gráfico!, ni siquiera conocía a Clarke, ¿y aparece en una fotografía con ella, muy sonrientes? —

—Ontari…— resopló la detective con un tono de voz para tranquilizarla ante su alteración angustiosa — Estas… llevando las cosas… al extremo — persuadió —¿Cómo sabes que no se conocían?, Echo Green y… Clarke Griffin— indagó

—Porque jamás me la mencionó, ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera la vi juntas en un algún momento — respondió Ontari con seguridad — Además entré su _Facebook_ e _Instagram_ de Echo Green y ni siquiera la tiene como amigos. ¿Se da cuenta de lo quiere decir? —

—No la verdad es que no, Ontari Walker— respondió seriamente Niylah Bass

—¿Cómo es posible que no se conocieran y tuvieran una _selfie_ juntas? Escuche sé que… suena una locura pero…— suspiró Walker tratando que la detective le creyera ante sus hechos, Bass solamente la veía directamente sin ningún gesto a favor —Créalo o no… esta fotografía, _Selfie_ , es… falsa, ¿entiende? —

Bass al escuchar esa declaración, alzó una ceja. Se mostraba un poco escéptica porque el panorama que pintaba Ontari no convencía lo suficiente, era algo muy difícil de suponer. Esa pequeña parte que la hacía dudar todavía le gritaba por dentro. Así que carraspeo para darle otra oportunidad a la universitaria

—Está bien Ontari— suspiró recargándose en su asiento — ¿Porque estas segura que esa fotografía es falsa? —

—Por qué esa… chaqueta no es de Clarke— confesó aflojando sus hombros con impotencia —Además… en esa fotografía se ve que… tiene un reloj en la muñeca, en la misma mano que esta entrelazada con Echo Green— alegó regresándole su móvil a la detective para viera ese detalle tan minúsculo

Bass frunció sus labios tomando de nuevo el móvil, indagando en aquella imagen de tres chicas frente el espejo, buscando aquel detalle que mencionaba Ontari y que fuera realmente cierto lo que declaraba. Y así fue, vio en las manos entrelazadas de Clarke y Echo, se mostraba casi el reloj en la muñeca de la mano de la rubia, difícilmente brillaba por el flash.

Sinceramente para este momento, Niylah se persuadió a sí misma, un detalle podía cambiar todo el caso, un detalle tan pequeño que podía ser nada al final de cuentas. Rápidamente tomó las piezas que arrojaba para deducirlo antes que la universitaria. Se quitó los anteojos de ligero armazón con una de sus manos

—A ver… — suspiró arrugando su entrecejo — Estas suponiendo que esta fotografía es falsa, además me acabas decir que esta chica Echo Green es diseñador gráfico. ¿Estas insinuando que Echo Green modificó la fotografía de la cuenta de LexaWoods? — cuestionó mirando la pantalla del móvil y después hacia Ontari

—Si… ella la modificó— aseguró seriamente

—¿Por qué razón?, ¿Por qué razón Ontari? — indagó clavando la mirada en ella —Si esta edición es falsa, créeme que es perfecta. No encuentro ningún error además de los que mencionas— carraspeo volviendo su mirada en la fotografía —Hay que tomar una algo en cuenta Ontari, aunque Echo Green modificó la fotografía, había sido Lexa Woods quien la publicó en su cuenta de _Instagram_ … exponiéndola… — supuso rápidamente, con una interrogante que se reflejó en el momento en que sus pupilas se contrajeron de solo hablarlo en voz alta— Entonces…

—Si la fotografía es falsa… es posible que ellas dos sean responsables— concluyó Ontari asegurándose de su acusación, tras ver los gestos de la detective

—Ontari…— resopló Niylah apartando el móvil para detener esas acusaciones que todavía no mostraban un trasfondo sólido, un propósito en realidad, pero que la orillaba a crear escenarios que posiblemente estaban lejos de la realidad

—¿Para qué modificar la fotografía?, ve… se lo dije. El caso de Clarke es totalmente falso y usted debió indagar más. Tener poco tiempo para juntar a los sospechosos no es pretexto para cerrar un caso que vale mucho la pena— recriminó apretando los puños —¡Clarke muere y su supuesta novia sube una fotografía falsa con una loca llamada Echo Green, la noche anterior de su muerte! —

—¡Ontari Walker!— alzó la voz la detective Bass levantándose de su asiento, acabando su poca tolerancia hacia esas reclamos, Ontari frunció sus labios reprimiendo esa actitud que salió a relucir en unos segundos —Soy detective de la policía, soy una figura de autoridad. No puedes venir aquí a gritarme y hacer acusaciones indebidas sin tener pruebas suficientes. Si algún oficial escucha lo que dices pueden encerrarte por difamación. No puedes señalar a alguien de la nada solo porque te dejas guiar con suposiciones tuyas —

—No son suposiciones, es real— alegó Ontari seriamente, controlando su tono de voz, permaneciendo en asiento, mirando ala detective

Niylah resopló ante la respuesta de Walker. Debía controlarse también para no perder ese perfil de confianza que les otorgaba a las personas que la necesitaban. Quería entender a Ontari, porque al parecer apreciaba mucho a Clarke, y creía fielmente que su muerte fue impune, sobre todo porque tenía la prueba en una fotografía de _Instagram_ perteneciente a uno de los sospechosos principales de las investigaciones anteriores. La universitaria estaba segura que esa fotografía era falsa y que esa chica desconocida, y no mencionada en los registros policiacos tenía algo que ver con aquello.

Volvió a su asiento recobrando el aliento, claro que mostraba un interés que se mezclaba con la desconfianza.

—Escucha Ontari— la llamó aflojando sus hombros tomando de nuevo el móvil con la fotografía —Si la fotografía es falsa… debo tener pruebas. No basta con errores de edición mínimos . Necesito algo más sólido, algo como… testigos en esa fiesta—

—¿Testigos de la fiesta? — recalcó Ontari arrugando su entrecejo

—Necesitaré que esta fotografía se quede conmigo. Y si necesitare… los testigos. Porque si la fotografía es falsa, debe haber alguien que haya asistido ahí para corroborar que… posiblemente la chica de medio de esa fotografía no es Clarke, si no alguien a quien le pusieron su rostro y… la chaqueta y el reloj— alegó mientras miraba con determinación la fotografía de _Instagram_ , escuchándose de forma seria y decisiva ante el caso de Clarke Griffin

—Yo… debí haber asistido a esa fiesta, acompañarle esa noche. Yo… no estaba en la cuidad y… esa fiesta…, no se quienes…— suspiró Ontari pasando sus manos por sus ojos, se sentía desesperada e impotente porque había recordado que esas fiestas se negaba a ir por sus deberes.

—¿Puedes reconocer a estas personas? — interrumpió de pronto la detective, queriendo omitir la angustia de Ontari, mostrándole su móvil, con la misma fotografía pero aplicándole un zoom al fondo donde se encontraban las tres chicas ya identificadas

Walker miró la pantalla de su móvil como se lo había dado la detective, con un zoom mostrando a un par de personas que se veían detrás de ellas, parecían estar charlando y solo se alumbraban una parte de sus rostros. Parecían divertirse sosteniendo un par de vasos, solo se les mostraba un lado de su perfil.

Ontari aplicó más el zoom y aumento el brillo de su pantalla para poder identificarlos como era debido

—Si… si es… Blake, Bellamy Blake, es… era más bien, compañero de Clarke — respondió con asombró regresando el móvil.

—Bien, eso necesitaba Ontari— concluyó la detective con el móvil de ella entre las manos — Necesito la fotografía como prueba, revisaré el caso de ser así. Todo depende de lo que nos diga Bellamy Blake, de ahí… sacaré un permiso de la familia Griffin para reabrir el caso— sentenció con seguridad ante la universitaria, levantándose de su asiento —Por ahora… necesito que no te desapartes de la estación, eres sospechosa y te sugiero un abogado hasta entonces—

—¿Eso que significa? — inquirió Ontari levantándose de su silla siguiendo con la mirada ala detective que caminaba alrededor del cuarto de interrogatorio con la carpeta de investigación —Quiero ayudarle… con esto, no necesito un abogado—

—Son las reglas Ontari, y mantente tranquila te mantendré al tanto. — respondió mientras abría la puerta del cuarto para darle paso a la chica — Me ayudaras, y me ayudaste suficiente por hoy. Solo que ahora necesito hacer mi parte para proseguir. Y… te necesitaré así que… no te alejes de la estación, ¿está bien? —

—Está bien… pero hágalo…— musito Walker seguido de fruncir sus labios con las manos en la chaqueta vino, saliendo por la cierto de interrogación, a sus espaldas seguía la detective con su móvil en sus manos para llevarlo a investigación.

La siguiente persona en interrogación seria…

Bellamy Blake.

* * *

 **Hola que tal F.F !**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta tercera parte.**

 **Aunque siento la demora.**

 **Asi que ya saben..**

 **Comentarios, Reviews, Opciones. Son bien recibidos**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
